


Come In Closer Still

by suhossineun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Flirting, Kinky, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mutual Pining, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/suhossineun
Summary: Junmyeon and Chanyeol decide to rent out the extra bedroom in their apartment.Baekhyun is just too flirty to remain a mere roommate.





	Come In Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story for funsies while I was on vacation in the states and I had no bloody intention to make it this long but somehow that just... happened. my hand just keeps slipping what else can I say

When Junmyeon and Chanyeol had first gotten married and bought their first apartment together, getting a place with two bedrooms had seemed like a good idea. Not because they planned on having children, but because they figured they would have use for the space eventually as a guest room or as a home office, probably. Yet nothing ever came of it, and the room morphed into a sort of storage space for things they were too lazy to find proper space for- mostly Junmyeon’s fault, that one, because he’s never been a very tidy or organized person. 

Mostly, they don’t think about the empty room that much, if at all. It only becomes relevant a couple years down the line, when Junmyeon begins to dream of going back to school to get his master’s degree. Chanyeol is nothing but supportive of this, encouraging him to apply and cheering him on, but the fact remains that financially, it’ll put them in a tight spot, no matter how temporary that may be. It weighs heavily on Junmyeon’s mind, because he thinks it’s unfair he should put Chanyeol through that, yet he can’t think of any other answer but finding himself a part time job like a proper college student to help pay the bills. 

Chanyeol, however, is much better at thinking outside the box. 

“You know, I was thinking,” he says one night when Junmyeon comes back to bed after washing up after sex. “We could just rent out the extra bedroom. It’d probably be just about as much money as you could make from working part time, because graduate programs are really no joke and you wouldn’t have much time for much else, probably.”

Junmyeon makes a face at him even as he settles against his chest comfortably. “Park Chanyeol, is that what you were thinking while I was riding your dick?” he asks, smacking him slightly. Chanyeol guffaws and covers his face in kisses, which is as good as pleading guilty. “God, has our sex gotten that boring to you? I feel moderately offended.”

“No, babe,” Chanyeol continues to laugh, kissing him on the mouth to shut him up. “I was thinking about this all day at work. Like, it’s the perfect answer to everything. It’s not like we have any use for that room, right? So why not just rent it to someone? That way, money wouldn’t be so tight anymore.” 

“I don’t know…” Junmyeon doesn’t quite know what to make of this idea. It makes sense, it really does, and it would make everything a little easier, but at the same time, the thought of sharing their living space with a stranger just isn’t so appealing. “There’s only one bathroom, too, and one kitchen, and most people would probably find it really weird that a married couple is renting out their spare bedroom. Like, people would think that we’re trying to do something weird or whatever. Who’d want to live with us?”

Chanyeol just shrugs, tucking Junmyeon more firmly against his broad body. “I’m sure someone would,” he says confidently. “We live so close to the subway, and not too far away from a couple universities. I’m sure we could find a student looking for a cheap alternative.”

Just the thought of rooming with a student makes Junmyeon groan. “I’m too old to be roommates with a college kid,” he complains. “We’re almost thirty, Yeollie! I don’t want some twenty-something year old party animal living with us, that’s just too much. I’d rather work at McDonald’s than go through that.”

The way Chanyeol pats his bum would seem condescending if he wasn’t so fond of patting Junmyeon’s ass any chance he gets. “We don’t have to take in a twenty-something year old party animal,” he soothes him. “We can pick whoever we’d like, I’m sure. Let’s just put up an ad somewhere and see what happens. It can’t hurt, right? You just keep applying to universities while I look for a suitable roommate for us. Just leave it to me.”

Junmyeon should know better than to trust Chanyeol like this- not that he doesn’t mean well because he always, always does, but because Chanyeol and him have very different outlooks on life. Chanyeol is always convinced that things will work out just fine, forever the positive soul that he is, while Junmyeon is the one who frets and worries and double checks everything. It’s unlikely that Chanyeol would be as thorough in this as Junmyeon would be, but then again- Chanyeol is his husband, and he should give him some credit. Besides, if it’s his idea, then maybe he should be the one to be in charge as well. 

“Alright, but if you happen to find someone decent, I have to be present when they come by to see the apartment and such,” he murmurs, hesitantly agreeing to Chanyeol’s plan. There can’t be much harm in looking, after all, and if they can’t find anyone suitable then that’s not much of a loss. 

And so, Junmyeon compartmentalizes the whole issue to the very bottom of his list of priorities, and gives all of his focus to his applications and his job at the hagwon. The thought doesn’t even cross his mind once in the week following their conversation and Chanyeol doesn’t bring it up either, not until he has a potential candidate already picked out. 

This time, he chooses to bring it up when Junmyeon is seated in his lap, Chanyeol’s pants zipped down and button undone, Junmyeon’s hand finding its way into his underwear. Junmyeon has already come with the help of Chanyeol fingering him and he’s eager to return to favor to his husband, but Chanyeol seems too distracted to be even fully hard. 

“I found a guy who I think you’d really like,” he announces, and Junmyeon halts with his hand down the front of Chanyeol’s pants, completely frozen with confusion. “A guy?” he tentatively asks. “You wanna try a threesome or what?”

Chanyeol laughs loudly at that, throwing his head back before grabbing Junmyeon’s wrist to pull his hand back out. “No, a guy to move in to the spare bedroom,” he elaborates, and Junmyeon feels completely dumbfounded by the whole situation. Bringing up a threesome he would have understood, but their potential roommate? Shit, there must really be something wrong with their sex for Chanyeol to be thinking of such things during it. Junmyeon isn’t happy about it one bit. 

“You couldn’t wait until after we were done to bring it up?” he asks with a huff, pouting. “You’re such an idiot, Park Chanyeol, I’ll tell you that.”

At least Chanyeol has the decency to look somewhat guilty. “Sorry, I was just so excited,” he says, smoothing a hand down Junmyeon’s back to placate him. Junmyeon hopes it’s not the hand with all the lube on his fingers. “I’ve been texting him for a couple of days, just talking about the practicalities and stuff, and he seems like we’d all get along really well. And he’s the same age as me, so no worries about that.”

“At least you did listen to me,” Junmyeon mutters, although still reluctant to let this go so easily. “So he’s so wonderful you really couldn’t wait to tell me?”

“Absolutely not,” Chanyeol says, pecking his pursed lips. “And because I want to arrange for him to come see the apartment this weekend. If he’s the right one, I don’t want him to slip through my hands just because I wasn’t moving fast enough, you know?”

Junmyeon has half a mind to keep grumbling about this further, but he knows when he’s been defeated. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to punish his idiot of a significant other somehow. 

“Alright,” he says as he slides off of Chanyeol’s lap and waltzes out of the room. “Well, you know my schedule, so just set up a time and let me know when he’s coming. You, however, are not. Not today. You ruined the mood.”

He can hear Chanyeol whine even over the sound of running water, as he goes to wash his hands in the bathroom. “But babe,” Chanyeol moans pathetically. “You can’t be this cruel!”

“I can. This is what you get for talking about unsexy things in the middle of sex!” Junmyeon feels only a little bit of remorse, but pushes that aside as well. Besides, chances are he’ll make it up to Chanyeol later that day, now that he’s been well prepped and all and it would be such a shame not to make full use of it.

*****

Baekhyun arrives in the afternoon on Saturday. Junmyeon has spent all morning frantically cleaning the apartment, especially the spare room, which turned out to be a very tiring affair. He had completely underestimated the amount of junk they have in there, and clearing it all out and organizing it proved much more challenging than he would have originally thought. Chanyeol spent the morning at work, and rushed home barely in time to get changed into something that wasn’t his workout clothes, per Junmyeon’s instructions. 

“He’ll find out the truth about us soon enough, but at least we gotta give him a good first impression,” he reminds his husband as they get changed hurriedly in the bedroom. “The spare room still isn’t fully organized or anything, but it could be worse, I guess.”

“You did your best,” Chanyeol says empathetically. He’s fully aware of just how much Junmyeon hates cleaning, and he’s not very tidy himself, so it’s always a bit of an ordeal. They can only hope that Baekhyun will be understanding of it all and besides- he’s going to have to face the true messiness of the couple eventually. 

The buzzer goes off five minutes past 2 o’clock. “Fashionably late,” Junmyeon muses as he lets him in. And then they just stand there, at the door, a little bit nervous and a little bit unsure as to what to do next, the seconds ticking by slowly until at last they hear the elevator arrive on their floor, the doors opening with a quiet, soft noise. Baekhyun’s footsteps as he approaches their door are confident and sure, something that Junmyeon ticks off as quite impressive, before he finally rings the doorbell. 

Junmyeon stops Chanyeol from opening the door with a hand on his chest, glaring up at him, before counting down from five silently and only then allowing Chanyeol to swing the door open. And while Chanyeol had shown him a picture of Baekhyun earlier, Junmyeon is still quite surprised to see him- as unexpected as it is, he’s much more handsome in person, with his broad shoulders and wide hips, only a bit taller than Junmyeon himself and smiling dashingly. Junmyeon has to firmly remind himself that this is not a date, and he needn’t be so interested in his appearance; it’s the least important part in all of this, although even with that being said, it’ll surely be nice to live with someone who’s easy on the eyes. 

Chanyeol, forever the social butterfly that he is, greets Baekhyun with great enthusiasm, shaking his hand and even going as far as to pat him on the back. “I’m Chanyeol,” he announces in his booming voice, “the guy you’ve been texting this entire time. And this is my husband Junmyeon! You haven’t spoken to him, but he knows everything that I know about you.” 

Baekhyun chuckles at that and steps boldly forward to also shake Junmyeon’s hand, bowing his head a little upon realizing that Junmyeon is a bit more timid and formal than his partner. “I’ve heard many great things about you,” he says, “so it’s nice to finally meet you. You both, actually, because texting only ever gets you so far.” 

“Right,” Junmyeon replies, retreating back to Chanyeol’s side. It’s what he tends to do whenever he’s nervous or anxious, out of his comfort zone, because Chanyeol’s warmth and the feel of his body always puts him more at ease. “Welcome to our home- hopefully your future home, too.”

“It looks real nice,” Baekhyun says while kicking off his shoes. “Can we do a tour first, maybe? I’ve obviously seen pictures but you know. The real thing is far more interesting.” 

“Of course! And then we can talk over snacks and whatnot,” Chanyeol hurries to say, pulling away from Junmyeon with a light pat on his bum. “Not that there’s much to see, really. Let’s start with your room, yeah?”

Junmyeon hangs back in the living room while Chanyeol shows Baekhyun around. He had Chanyeol bring in some pastries on his way home and he prepared tea as well. The only thing he can do is fiddle with the dishes set up on the coffee table, listening to Chanyeol explain features of the apartment to Baekhyun and where they’ll arrange for free space for him in and outside of his room.

“And this is the living room, which you can of course use as you want, and the door over there leads to our bedroom but I don’t think there’s any need for you to see it,” Chanyeol ends his guided tour with a light chuckle, clapping Baekhyun on the shoulder who laughs along with him. “The place isn’t huge or anything, but the bedrooms don’t share a wall, so the only sounds you’ll be able to hear in your room will be from the living room, mostly. And we’re not loud people.”

“Chanyeol, you can’t possibly say that about yourself,” Junmyeon blurts out without thinking, and Baekhyun laughs even louder at that, making his way over to sit next to Junmyeon on the couch. 

“It’s okay, I’m not particularly quiet myself,” he says, accepting a cup of tea from Junmyeon with a smile and a nod. “So it’s a relief to me that at least one of you is kinda like me. If my talking voice alone would get on your nerves, I don’t think we’d have any chance at making this work.” 

“That’s fair.” Talkative and loud, Junmyeon muses- not unlike his husband. At least he knows how to handle that by now, and it should make Chanyeol feel right at home too. Things are looking up. “I’m sorry about the mess in the room, cleaning it out took a lot more time than I anticipated, so I didn’t get to quite finish it yet. But it’ll all be done by the time you move in- if you decide to move in, that is.” 

“I’m very much interested,” Baekhyun hums, watching Chanyeol take a seat as well on Junmyeon’s other side. “But I did want to ask- why are you guys renting it out? It’s a little unusual, I think. Seeing that you’re married and all, and even own this place.” 

Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol, but he’s much too busy stuffing his face with the snacks Junmyeon put out, taking full advantage of his rare cheat day. With a sigh, Junmyeon turns to face Baekhyun again. “Well, truth is, we just need the money,” he admits, watching Baekhyun carefully for any adverse reaction. “I’m going to go back to university for a master’s degree and I won’t be able to work, at least not full time, so we figured renting out the spare room would be for the best since we don’t even use it for anything.”

Baekhyun is all smiles, beautifully sincere. “Oh, that makes perfect sense! That’s so cool, having that kind of ambitions in life.” 

Junmyeon finds himself blushing slightly and he’s quick to direct that attention elsewhere. “Yeah, well, as for Chanyeol, and I don’t know if he already told you this, but he works as a personal trainer and he owns a part of the gym that he works at. Between him working and me returning back to uni, we’re going to be leading quite an uneventful life, and we hardly ever invite anyone over. You don’t have to worry about us being difficult to live with or anything.” 

“And we promise we won’t be gross or lovey-dovey or anything,” Chanyeol pipes in, grinning widely. “We know how to behave ourselves.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Baekhyun responds, winking saucily. Junmyeon’s blush only deepens thanks to that, even if he knows that Baekhyun must be just teasing. “And you wouldn’t mind if I were to bring someone over sometimes or…”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon share a look before Junmyeon gives his answer. “We don’t want you to feel like you have to tiptoe around and like you can’t do the things you want to do. For as long as you’re respectful and everything, it should be all just fine.” 

“Great.” Baekhyun has truly such a blinding smile. “But in all honesty, I’m a very chill homebuddy. I like hanging out at home in my pajamas and just doing nothing. I work irregular hours though, so I sleep at odd times, but I’m a heavy sleeper and I don’t need perfect silence to be able to sleep so you guys don’t have to worry about that at all.”

The topic of Baekhyun’s employment has never come up before, and Chanyeol and Junmyeon are both immediately intrigued. “So what do you do, then?” Chanyeol asks while wrapping his arm around Junmyeon’s middle. “I should have asked you that sooner but we’re not so good at this whole interviewing thing.”

“I’m a police officer.” There’s a hint of pride to Baekhyun’s voice, and Junmyeon can understand why. It’s a very respectable job to have, that is for certain, and it sets him a little more at ease to know this. Clearly, Baekhyun must be a law-abiding citizen, so having him as a roommate and a tenant should cause any trouble. 

The rest of his visit goes by quickly, spent in comfortable conversation mostly not even concerning living together but just casually getting to know each other. It feels more and more like a date, in Junmyeon’s opinion, as they make small talk not much different from how he remembers first dates being like. But it’s only good that they can do that- living together, they will have to get familiar with one another, and getting a feel for Baekhyun’s personality now is very important. Time flies by, and soon they wish Baekhyun goodbye, with the promise of getting back to him the following day so that both parties have some time to consider this before making the final decision. 

“He’s so much fun, isn’t he,” Chanyeol says as soon as the door closes behind Baekhyun. “He’s so easy to make conversation with, and he has such a good sense of humor as well. We have to have him, Jun, we’re never going to find anyone better than him.” 

Junmyeon always has the urge to be the one to keep Chanyeol’s feet on the ground, but this time, he shares his excitement, even if he’s still more reserved about it than his husband. “I think we would get along very well,” he agrees as he begins to clear out the coffee table. “He works a steady job, so paying rent shouldn’t be an issue, and it feels like we could all be good friends eventually.” 

“Right? And he probably has to work out a lot for his job, so maybe he could become a customer at my gym as well!” Chanyeol is getting far too ahead of himself, and Junmyeon can only shake his head at that. But Chanyeol’s excitability is one of the many reasons he fell in love with him for, and he’ll forever have a soft spot for how enthusiastically Chanyeol throws himself into new situations and opportunities. 

“We shouldn’t rob him from all of his money, love,” Junmyeon chuckles, and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek as he walks past him to take the dishes to the kitchen. “Alright, you can call him tomorrow to let him know that he can move in whenever he wants.”

*****

Baekhyun settles into the room only a week from their first meeting. “Couldn’t wait to get out of my parents’ house,” he says with a slightly guilty smile when they finish carrying his boxes and few pieces of furniture into the room. “Nothing wrong with living at home but the commute was killing me, man. They live outside of Seoul so getting there at odd hours of the day just wasn’t working out.” 

“Must have been tough,” Junmyeon sympathizes with him. He’s glad to see that the room isn’t bursting at the seams with stuff yet; he’d worried that the room might be too small to accommodate Baekhyun comfortably. “Especially with a job as demanding as yours.”

A playful smile crosses Baekhyun’s features. “Well, mostly I just sit at the desk and fill in different types of applications and complaints,” he admits. “So, it’s not really that tough. I don’t do that much patrolling.” 

“Even so!” Chanyeol claps him on the shoulder before pulling out his phone. “And today, we’ll celebrate you moving in with chicken and beer. We’ve earned a break, you can put everything away after we’ve eaten.” 

“Look at you, mister personal trainer,” Junmyeon can’t help but tease him, pinching his side through his hoodie. “The first one to suggest such an unhealthy meal, and day drinking. If you start letting go like this, how am I going to stay in shape? You can’t betray me like this.” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both laugh at that, and Chanyeol ruffles his hair fondly. “Don’t worry, old man,” he teases. “I’m going to make sure you don’t get a pot belly any time soon. But life is about balance, babe, so don’t sweat it. You can come to the gym with me today, if you really are concerned about your weight.” 

“I should join you guys,” Baekhyun hums as he plops down on the couch. “Regular exercise isn’t my favourite thing in the world, but I kind of signed up for that when I chose this career, didn’t I?” 

That makes Chanyeol snort, even as he’s ordering the chicken on his phone. “Trust me, it isn’t Junmyeon’s either,” he reveals, grinning when Junmyeon pouts at him. “He works at an office, he likes sweet things, and he never wants to work out with me. His body is all just genetics and good luck.” 

Junmyeon would pout even more at Chanyeol’s teasing, but Baekhyun surprises him with his next words. “Well, it doesn’t matter how or why he’s so handsome,” he says, with a glint in his eye. “Even with a small tummy he would still be dashing.” 

He doesn’t know how to respond, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem so taken aback. Instead, he looks Junmyeon up and down appreciatively as though seeing him for the first time, and then nods thoughtfully. “Baekhyun is right,” he muses. “I suppose there was a reason why I married him.” 

The attention is suddenly too much, and Junmyeon squirms in place, unsure what to do with both his husband and his new roommate staring at him like that. “Guys,” he whines, and he can feel his cheeks growing hot. “Don’t bully me like that, alright?” 

“No such thing,” both Baekhyun and Chanyeol say at the same time, and then burst into laughter, high-fiving each other. They’re really too alike, and Junmyeon is beginning to question if this was all a bad idea- if they should have picked someone less flirty, less charming. 

It’s too late now to regret it. 

That night, as him and Chanyeol get busy in the bedroom, Junmyeon finds himself unable to forget about the fact that they now have one more person in the apartment. He finds himself holding back his noises, biting on his bottom lip as Chanyeol fucks him from behind, unsure of how loud he can be without being heard. Chanyeol is quieter than normal as well, huffing under his breath even if he seems adamant on breaking Junmyeon’s resolve with how hard he snaps his hips each time, his hip bones digging into Junmyeon’s ass hard enough to leave bruises behind. And Junmyeon enjoys it, loves it, finally having to muffle his noises into the pillows to make sure he’s not too loud, even if the occasional thought of Baekhyun keeps distracting him, takes him out of the moment and makes his mind wander, keeps him from fully letting go. 

Because of that, he doesn’t finish when Chanyeol does, not even as his husband fucks into him to milk out his orgasm. Chanyeol drapes himself over his back, purposefully laying his weight on him, and Junmyeon can’t hold them both up, collapsing flat on the bed, moaning quietly as he feels Chanyeol’s cock slip out of him. 

Chanyeol snakes his hand underneath him, to his hard cock, and strokes it up and down lazily, rutting against Junmyeon’s ass. “Stop worrying about Baekhyun so much,” he murmurs into Junmyeon’s ear, and it doesn’t really surprise Junmyeon to know that Chanyeol caught on to what he was thinking about. “Even if he hears something, so what? It’s not like he doesn’t know that we fuck sometimes.”

“Stop talking about him, it’s not sexy,” Junmyeon complains, gasping for air as Chanyeol brings him close to release with each stroke of his hand. “Ah, fuck, right there, fuck.” 

Chanyeol has the audacity to laugh. He rolls them over so that Junmyeon is laying on top of him for better range of motion, his other hand snaking in between Junmyeon’s thighs and to his hot, wet hole, fingers slipping inside to fuck him as he keeps pumping his cock. It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to come like that, silencing his moan with a hand over his mouth. 

“You really think he isn’t sexy?” Chanyeol asks once they’ve both calmed down and settled in bed to sleep. “I thought he looks quite nice, to be honest. That’s one reason why I wanted to pick him.” 

“You’re shameless,” Junmyeon murmurs, and slaps his arm lazily, ignoring how it makes Chanyeol whine. “Yeah, I guess he’s easy on the eyes. But so what? It’s not like it matters any.” 

“I guess not,” Chanyeol says, although there’s something odd to his tone of voice. “I was just saying- just because we’re married, doesn’t mean we have to be blind to other people’s looks.” 

“I hear you.” Junmyeon isn’t committed to this conversation at all, sleep already claiming him. “Be quiet now, I need my beauty sleep.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and pulls him closer, pressing a wet kiss to his forehead. “Alright, alright,” he murmurs. “Sleep, then.”

*****

Getting used to living with Baekhyun takes a while. His presence in the apartment is simply so overwhelming; running into him first thing in the morning when Junmyeon stumbles into the bathroom to pee, Baekhyun walking out of there with a towel around his hips and dripping with water, having just finished his graveyard shift or getting ready for a morning shift. Coming home from work to Baekhyun who has just woken up and is sleepily preparing breakfast in the kitchen, or running out of the door in his uniform. Sitting on the couch all three of them, watching movies and eating, their banter comfortable and familiar as if they’ve been friends for far longer than this. Baekhyun’s belongings in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the living room, Baekhyun napping on the couch when he’s been too tired to make it to his own bed, breakfast made ready when Junmyeon wakes up because Baekhyun felt like cooking for a change. 

It’s a lot to take in so quickly, but Junmyeon is only happy that Baekhyun is so comfortable and at home with them already. That it already feels as if he’s always been there, sharing their space with them.

“I do really like him,” Chanyeol admits when Junmyeon asks him about how he feels. “He’s always so fun and exciting to talk to, and I like having more people around. Someone else who also works irregular hours, so I don’t always have to be alone while you’re doing your nine to five.” 

“You’re like a puppy,” Junmyeon teases him, kissing his cheek warmly. They’re cuddled on the couch for the evening, while Baekhyun is away at work. They try to keep their PDA to a minimum around him, just to avoid making him feel uncomfortable, so Junmyeon is taking full advantage of this time alone with his husband, seated in his lap and leaning against him like a giant, lazy kitty. 

Chanyeol pouts, squeezing Junmyeon’s thigh firmly in retaliation. “Whatever, you like knowing that I miss you when you’re away,” he huffs. “Besides, Baekhyun is just as clingy. He never wants to be alone, haven’t you noticed? Whenever we get home, he immediately comes out of his room to chat and hang out, and he’s always suggesting movie nights and other things to do together.”

“I have noticed, yes,” Junmyeon hums. He kisses his way down Chanyeol’s neck to his clavicles, pulling his t-shirt down to reveal more skin. “I think it’s kinda cute. Like, I now understand why he wanted to move in with roommates, he’d be so miserable living by himself.” 

Chanyeol hums as well, head tilting back as he lets Junmyeon work his magic, chest beginning to heave just a little bit. His workout pants do nothing to hide how he’s getting aroused, which only encourages Junmyeon take Chanyeol’s thigh in between his to rut against with tight rolls of his hips.

“What else have you noticed about him?” Chanyeol asks, hands sliding down to Junmyeon’s hips and then to his ass. “Like how nice he looks in that uniform?”

Junmyeon hisses quietly, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders tighter. “Why do we have to talk about him like that, it’s weird,” he tries to argue. “Do you really fancy his looks that much?”

“I was just saying,” Chanyeol insists, spanking Junmyeon’s ass to get him riled up. “It’s you who started listing all the things you’ve observed about him in the past couple of weeks, I was only contributing to the conversation.” 

“You seem really obsessed with him though,” Junmyeon retorts, reaching down to squeeze Chanyeol’s dick a little harder than necessary. “As my husband, you’re supposed to pay attention to me, not to others.”

That makes Chanyeol laugh and he grabs Junmyeon’s thighs to flip them over, pinning Junmyeon down on the couch who yelps and screams in surprise, giving into his giggles soon after as Chanyeol kisses his face and neck sloppily, grinding against him to rub their dicks together. And it’s in the middle of all this that the front door opens, unbeknownst to them, and they’re only alerted to Baekhyun’s presence when he slams the door shut and clears his throat loudly. 

Chanyeol is quick to sit up and get off of Junmyeon who is too embarrassed to even move, instead hiding his face with his hands and groaning quietly. “Hi,” Chanyeol says, and he sounds out of breath, probably looks ruffled and riled up as well. “We didn’t realize you were coming home so early. Sorry about this-”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Baekhyun sounds terribly amused and Junmyeon can hear him kick off his shoes and hang up his coat before stepping further into the apartment. “It’s all good, man, I can go straight into my room and give you lovebirds the privacy you want.” 

“No, no no,” Junmyeon says, and forces himself to reveal his face and sit up, only to be faced with Baekhyun’s megawatt smile. “No, no, no such thing, we’re not gonna- we wouldn’t, not here, that’s gross, we wouldn’t. Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol pats his hair down awkwardly but Baekhyun’s amused expression doesn’t falter. “Or was this like an open invitation? Did you guys want me to join you or something? You know, you could just ask-” but he doesn’t get to finish before they all break into loud, flustered laughter because wow, that sounds like a plot to a bad porno and wow, that was bold of him to say even as a joke which only makes it that much more hilarious. 

“Oh, no worries, we’d be more direct about it than this,” Chanyeol says with an exaggerated wink as he gets up, subtly adjusting his semi in his pants before shuffling towards the kitchen. “So uh, who wants chicken breast and broccoli for dinner?”

“Sounds delicious,” Baekhyun says while making a disgusted face at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon can’t help but giggle, hand pressed to his mouth, and just like that, the awkwardness dissipates and vanishes. It’s one of Baekhyun’s many talents, making people at ease, and Junmyeon knows him and Chanyeol got lucky when they picked him.

So incredibly lucky.

*****

Eventually, it’s time for Junmyeon to enroll into university and begin his classes. It’s nerve-wracking and he’s an anxious mess the week leading up to it, having quit his job already and just preparing for university. Somehow, after years away from school, it feels that much more daunting; what if he can’t keep up anymore, what if he’s forgotten how to do everything? What if he’s too awkward, what if nobody wants to be friends with him? 

The day before, he goes out to buy a stack of notebooks, pens, pencils, binders, highlighters, anything and everything he can think of possibly needing. It feels a little ridiculous, when he comes home and stacks it all up on the dinner table, but well- he’ll be going to classes for at least two years, so hopefully he’ll have use for all of these eventually. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk in on him like this, contemplating what to pack for his first school day, and he has the presence of mind to blush, realizing fully how silly all this is. 

“It’s just been so long,” he complains, gathering his loot into his arms to take away. “I wanted to be well prepared so I wouldn’t feel so anxious, but it’s not helping.” 

“Aw,” Chanyeol coos, and steps up to hug him and smooch him on the cheek. “You’ll do well, honey. You’re so smart, you always did so well in school. They wouldn’t have chosen you if they didn’t think you were good enough. I believe in you!”

Junmyeon feels a bit comforted by that, and only more so when Baekhyun ruffles his hair fondly. It’s such an intimate gesture but it feels right, feels good- Baekhyun is always affectionate, and Junmyeon has stopped questioning it because well, he likes it. 

“You’re so smart,” Baekhyun says, smiling. “And you’re so, so motivated to do well. Isn’t that all it takes, really? You’ll be okay, Chanyeol is right. We’re rooting for you, hyung!” 

But despite their encouragement, Junmyeon spends the entire night tossing and turning in bed, worried and anxious, his thoughts going around in circles. He ends up leaving all too early for his first orientation session, but at least upon seeing all the others enrolled in the program in the great hall, he realizes that he isn’t the oldest student, not even close, and everyone is so very eager to socialize, to make friends, to ask him about his life and tell him about theirs. 

It feels good, to be surrounded by like-minded people. To be finally doing what he’s wanted to do for so long. It’s so invigorating, no matter how nervous he’s been, and he comes home almost floating, his bag full of leaflets and papers he got and needs to fill in, and heart full of joy and relief that it all went so well. Next two years working on his MBA feels even more like a right choice to make, even if he knows that it’ll be hard at times. 

He’s surprised at home by his husband and his roommate, both of them standing in the living room with broad smiles and takeout on the coffee table. “Hello, love, welcome home,” Chanyeol greets him, and hurries to scoop him up into his arms and kiss him, sweet and reassuring. “How was it? How did it go? Did you make any new friends yet?” 

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh, relieved and happy, and he pecks Chanyeol’s cheek before moving past him to greet Baekhyun with a brief hug. “I did, I think,” he’s happy to tell them, feeling a little proud of himself. “There aren’t that many people in our program and most of us already exchanged phone numbers, so we can get together on the weekend. Everything sounds so fun, I’m really excited now.” 

“Look at him, so eager, coming home from first day of school,” Baekhyun teases, patting his butt before he tugs him to sit down by the wrist. “Tell us all about it, please. It’s so cute when you talk about the things you’re passionate about.” 

“Right? Junmyeon hyung is so precious,” Chanyeol agrees, and wow, Junmyeon is blushing once more. This is getting out of hand for real.

“I’m the oldest, please respect me,” he huffs, even if he can’t pretend not to like it. “Don’t try to baby me, I’m a grown adult enrolled in a graduate program, it’s all very mature.” 

Chanyeol laughs, and sits down next to him, squishing Junmyeon in between him and Baekhyun. “Yes, very mature,” he giggles, reaching in for the chicken with his chopsticks. “Just like you, the biggest Star Wars nerd and lego lover known to man.” 

Junmyeon smacks him as hard as he can without feeling bad for it, while Baekhyun cackles next to him. He’s so charming like this, Junmyeon thinks briefly before quickly pushing that thought away. It’s not something he’s supposed to even notice, or pay attention to. 

But then Baekhyun sobers up, and leans in to smile at him sincerely. “We could watch Star Wars together, some time,” he suggests. “I don’t have patience for legos, I’m afraid, but I love movies. It should be fun, especially if it’s something you’re passionate about. It’s seriously very cute whenever you talk about things that you like.” 

Junmyeon can feel his cheeks turning pink, and he’s quick to look away, to also get a piece of chicken. “Yeah, we should,” he agrees, not knowing what else to say. He’s more used to being poked fun of for the nerdy things he likes- it’s what he expected from Baekhyun as well, and so to have him offer to watch the movies with him is a pleasant surprise. 

Chanyeol grins at them widely, looking pleased. “Well, now I don’t have to be the one to suffer through all those movie marathons,” he declares. “Although I should warn you, Baekhyun, hyung is not only a sap about those movies but a serial cuddler. He’s going to want tons of blankets, snacks, and he’s going to squish himself so close to you you’re gonna think he’s trying to become one with your body. It gets so sweaty.” 

That has Junmyeon’s cheeks coloring even brighter pink, although now from embarrassment. “Chanyeol!” he shrieks, hitting Chanyeol even harder. “You can’t say things like that! You’re my husband and if cuddling me is so unpleasant, then maybe you shouldn’t have married me!” 

Baekhyun can’t hold back his laughter, head thrown back as he cackles, although at least Chanyeol is smart enough not to keep pushing Junmyeon any more than this. Instead, he’s quick to try and make amends with kisses and murmured words of how much he loves cuddles, he was just teasing, of course he always wants Junmyeon to sit right next to him, don’t be silly. 

They turn the TV on as they keep eating their dinner in comfortable silence, cans of beer cracked open and chicken disappearing from the takeout boxes steadily. It feels so nice and familiar already; Baekhyun has truly become part of the household already, seamlessly so. It’s all just so comfortable and sweet, and Junmyeon feels so content like this, relaxing into the couch with his husband by his side and roommate on the other. 

Once Baekhyun sets his chopsticks aside and wipes his fingers and mouth with a napkin, he leans back, beer held in his left hand, and wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders ever so casually. Junmyeon looks up in surprise, pausing his chewing, unsure if Baekhyun really meant to do that- if he just wanted to place his arm on the back of the couch, and didn’t realize just how close to him Junmyeon was seated. 

“What?” Baekhyun stares back at him, eyebrow raised. “You said you liked cuddles, or Chanyeol did, and since he’s still scarfing down his food, I figured I’d provide. I don’t mind.” 

“Oh.” It’s such a surprising statement, but Junmyeon should be used to it- half the things Baekhyun says are odd in how straightforward and flirty he can be at the same time. He hasn’t been able to figure out yet if this is how he behaves with everyone. If this is something only reserved to him, and to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol snorts, and reaches over to push Junmyeon back and into Baekhyun’s chest. “And I plan to keep on eating, so you just get comfortable,” he says through his mouthful of food. “I know he’s lacking in many ways but you know, could be worse. He’s in good shape, even if no match to me.” 

Junmyeon kicks Chanyeol’s thigh with his socked foot before rolling his eyes at Baekhyun. “Why did I marry such an egotistical prick,” he sighs. “Just why?” 

“Because you love him,” Baekhyun chuckles, and for a fleeting moment, Junmyeon thinks he even presses a kiss on top of Junmyeon’s head- but that can’t be right, can it? 

Many beers later, when they stumble into bed, him and Chanyeol, he can’t help but voice some of his thoughts, jumbled and confused as they are. “Baekhyun flirts,” he slurs around his words, falling into bed and lazily squirming to try and get rid of his pants. “He… he flirts. With me.” 

All he gets in response is a quiet hum. He can hear Chanyeol taking off his clothes, even if he can’t see him, and then feels the bed dip below him as Chanyeol sits down on the mattress. “He’s really good at it,” Chanyeol admits, gently rolling Junmyeon over to undo his pants and pull them down his legs, careful in how he undresses him. “He’s funny.” 

“It’s… It’s okay?” Junmyeon squints up at him, having left his glasses on the coffee table. He feels so fuzzy all over, warm and happy- just confused. He knows they should have this conversation sober, but he needs answers now. “It’s okay? You’re not mad?” 

Chanyeol snorts and shakes his head, even as he lifts Junmyeon up to place him properly on the pillows, bless his strong physique. “If I was mad about how he flirts with you, then you should be mad about how he flirts with me, too,” he comments. “No, I’m not mad. I think it’s really funny, honestly.” 

“Even if he cuddles with me?” Junmyeon is happy to burrow beneath the blankets, and even happier to have Chanyeol press up close to him. He spent the entire evening leaning into Baekhyun, his arm wrapped around him, and it was nice, but he did want to be near his husband as well. Egotistical prick or not, he still really, really loves him. Baekhyun was right about that. 

“Even if he does that,” Chanyeol says through a massive yawn. “I don’t care, Jun. It’s cute, you’re cute, he’s cute. Why would I mind?” 

That hardly makes much sense, but drunk as he is, Junmyeon can’t bring himself to argue with that logic.

*****

Chanyeol has to leave for a business trip only a couple of weeks later. “A friend needs my help in starting their own gym down in Gwangju, and I want to help out,” he explains to Junmyeon, who would very much rather have this conversation wait, seeing as he’s currently kneeling in between Chanyeol’s legs, trying to give him a morning blow job. Apparently Chanyeol can only talk about important stuff during sex now. It’s a habit he needs to kick and fast, or else Junmyeon’s libido is going to suffer. 

All he can do is hum noncommittally, even as he bobs his head, rolling Chanyeol’s balls in his hand carefully. He’d rather he shut up about it, but also the idea that Chanyeol is going away doesn’t sit well with him. They hardly spend time apart, except for work and now classes. 

“It’s only going to be like a week, tops,” Chanyeol continues, petting Junmyeon’s hair and rolling his hips up, his abs tense. “Ah, shit, so, yeah. I’ll be back before you know it.” He’s a glorious sight like this, Junmyeon thinks idly. He should snap a picture, sometime, just to keep for… inspiration. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I mean, you have Baekhyun here! You don’t have to be all by yourself in the apartment.” 

Junmyeon scowls up at him, and graces his teeth lightly along Chanyeol’s length to make him welp and moan. It’s decidedly unsexy to talk about a third person while they’re trying to have sex, and he’s this close to just leaving Chanyeol with blue balls. But at least, Chanyeol has the foresight to shut up then, and he gently coaxes Junmyeon to keep moving his head with small, tight rolls of his hips, his thick cock sliding between Junmyeon’s cheeks and on his tongue enticingly. 

Junmyeon gives in, although he swears that they need to have a word about this whole thing with bringing up important stuff while fucking. It’s not even fair to ask for his opinion on things when he’s so preoccupied with something else; it just means that Chanyeol is going to have his way that much easier. 

But of course, he can’t stop Chanyeol from going. He knows he’s a loyal friend, if anything, and if one of his friends needs his help then of course he’s going to go. His husband and his bleeding heart- Junmyeon knows he’s whipped for him. 

And so, Chanyeol packs his bag and leaves a week later, kissing Junmyeon fiercely at the door before running out to catch his train down to Gwangju. Junmyeon can’t help but pout about it, but heads to class all the same, adamant on doing well even when his better half isn’t there to cheer him on. 

He’s only a little bit surprised to come home to a ready made meal, already set on the coffee table, complete with side dishes and an open bottle of soju. Baekhyun appears from the kitchen, wearing the frilly apron Junmyeon and Chanyeol got as a gag gift from their friends at their wedding, smiling ever so brightly. And wow, he looks nice in his sweats and casual tee, hair mussed, even despite the stupid apron, and Junmyeon shouldn’t be even thinking about it, should he now. 

“You came right on time,” Baekhyun says, gesturing at the table. “I made budaejjigae! Since Chanyeol isn’t here, we can cheat a little. I was thinking we could watch a Star Wars movie or something together, too, unless you’re in a hurry to get to your assignments.” 

“They can wait,” Junmyeon hurries to say, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket to hurry into the living room. “I’m always down for a Star Wars movie, you know that. Thank you for cooking for us.” 

“No problem.” Baekhyun’s smile is truly, truly blinding. “Chanyeol told me to look after our hyung, so of course I’m gonna do that. It’s not like you know how to cook anything, anyway.” 

_Their_ hyung- shit. “If you’re gonna call me hyung then show me some respect, brat,” Junmyeon mumbles even as his cheeks color and his breath catches. “I make excellent ramyeon, and like, tteokbukki.” 

Baekhyun snorts, shakes his head. “Yeah, the instant kind. It’s definitely best if I cook, so you don’t die from too much sodium. You’re lucky you’re so cute that I don’t even mind spoiling you.” 

Uh oh. Junmyeon hurries to sit down, so that he doesn’t have to face Baekhyun any longer. “Well, bring in the food then, so we can start watching,” he says over his shoulder as he makes himself comfortable on the floor. “Although I thought you were going to be at work today? Did your schedule change?” 

That’s better. That’s a more normal topic to discuss with your roommate, especially as a married man. 

“I asked a coworker to cover for me,” Baekhyun explains as he comes in with the steaming pot of stew and carefully sets it down in the middle of the table. He sits right beside Junmyeon, gesturing for him to dig in. “Didn’t want to leave you all by your lonesome, with what Chanyeol being gone and all.” 

The first words that come to Junmyeon’s mind are to ask if Baekhyun is also going to keep him company in bed later, but he manages to swallow those down. Instead, he clicks play on the remote to start the movie that Baekhyun already set up, and stuffs his mouth full of rice and spam to avoid having to say anything. The worst part is that he doesn’t even know if Baekhyun is serious about it- if he actually took the night off just to be with Junmyeon. And if he did, then does that mean something? Junmyeon has no idea.

But the delicious food and the movie quickly carry him away, as they usually do. It’s one of the reasons why Star Wars is his favourite movie franchise, because it allows him to just immerse himself into another world, another reality completely, and forget about everything else. Even if it only distracts him for a couple of hours, it still helps him destress, kick back and relax. It’s a comfort thing, something that Chanyeol always does for him whenever he seems to be in need of a break, or when he’s sad or tired, or sick. 

And Baekhyun is easy company. He asks questions about the movie every once in a while, sometimes cracking a joke about what’s going on, but for the most part, he keeps quiet, and just takes it in. It makes it feel like he’s fully appreciating the movie, paying proper attention to it, which is something Junmyeon really likes, since it’s a movie very special to him. That Baekhyun cares enough about his interests to try and understand why he’s so into it, rather than poking fun of him for it. 

Baekhyun has always been such easy company, one of the many reasons why Junmyeon has grown to like him so much. 

When the movie ends and the credits roll in, Junmyeon is half asleep, lulled to a state of calm by the movie he loves so much. He blinks his eyes and gently rubs at them underneath his glasses, before inhaling deeply and turning his head- and he realizes he’s practically lying in Baekhyun’s arms, leaning against him comfortably with Baekhyun’s arms around his waist. He hadn’t even noticed when he slid into such position, can’t remember how long he’s been like this, and when he clumsily makes to sit up, Baekhyun tugs him back down, nosing into the crown of his head. 

“You don’t want to watch the second movie with me?” he asks, and Junmyeon is so acutely aware of Baekhyun’s hands on his stomach, how warm they are, how his fingertips press down ever so slightly, as a reminder almost. Reminder of what, however, Junmyeon can’t say. 

He doesn’t know what to say, more than a little flustered by this situation. “I, uh, I think I’m gonna fall asleep right here before we get even ten minutes into that,” he admits sheepishly. Baekhyun isn’t quite as broad as Chanyeol but his warmth and firm built are still a comfort, as well as a turn on, his sleepy brain struggling to comprehend the two polar opposites. “I should go to bed.” 

“Sure thing.” But Baekhyun makes no move to let go of him, his index finger drawing delicate circles on his belly. “Do you need company? Chanyeol said that you sleep poorly whenever you have to sleep alone. It wouldn’t do if you were groggy in class tomorrow.” 

It’s a bold proposition, but Junmyeon… Junmyeon finds himself too keen on the warmth of another person to let it go, when he knows there’s only a cold, wide bed waiting for him. Chanyeol wouldn’t mind, surely- if they just sleep, if nothing happens, then his husband isn’t going to be upset. 

Right? 

“Yeah.” 

Together, they clean up the table to put away the food that remains, and Baekhyun trails after him into the bathroom where they both brush their teeth. There’s a slight tingle all over Junmyeon’s skin; it almost feels like when he first began dating Chanyeol, when every touch and every moment was still new and exciting, no routine, no way to predict how things would go, how it would be like. There’s similar excitement here, even if different, because Baekhyun is so familiar already, and Junmyeon has never fallen for a friend before, doesn’t know how it’s like to develop feelings for someone he already knows so well. 

Except he cannot have feelings for someone else when he’s already married to Chanyeol. 

Right? 

He kicks off his pants and is quick to change into his sleep shirt, a bit shy about his body and thus hurrying to change before Baekhyun comes back from his own room. He slides underneath the blankets and gets comfortable, and only then does it cross his mind to wonder when was the last time they changed the sheets- but then, Baekhyun is already there, closing the bedroom door behind him and turning off the light, before he makes his way to bed, settling down on Chanyeol’s side of it. 

It feels wrong, and it feels right, and Junmyeon’s head is swimming a little. 

“Good night.” Baekhyun’s husky tone gives away no nervousness at all, and all Junmyeon can do is repeat the words, and turn on his side, facing away from him, blankets wrapped tight around his body. This feels meaningful somehow, yet he can’t quite put his finger on it; can’t stop listening to every breath Baekhyun takes, every move he makes, can’t stop measuring the way the mattress dips and bounces when Baekhyun twists and turns to get comfortable.

He falls asleep somewhere between his jumbled thoughts flitting through his mind, and wakes up in the morning in Baekhyun’s embrace, nose buried in the crook of his neck and arms braced in between their chests, fingers curled in the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun’s breaths fawning warm over his cheek, his leg hooked possessively in between Junmyeon’s calves, his chest falling and rising steadily. His sharp hip bone pressing against Junmyeon’s stomach where he’s slightly rolled on top of him, the heat of his cock against Junmyeon’s thigh, his hand dipped into the back of Junmyeon’s boxers, fingertips resting on the slight curve of his ass, the elastic digging into his stomach that much tighter for it. 

It feels so good, it feels so nice, that Junmyeon stays put to enjoy it even despite how well he knows that it’s not right. This is decidedly not right.

It’s even worse that he doesn’t want to leave, but he does, on the excuse that he needs to get ready for uni, on the excuse that he has to cook breakfast. He has to. 

He has to stop thinking about his roommate, sleeping in the bed he’d bought with his husband.

*****

Junmyeon cannot stop thinking about it the entire time Chanyeol is away in Gwangju. He knows he needs to tell him about it- he cannot keep it a secret, or else it’ll eat him alive. But he’s not looking forward to that conversation either, mostly because he doesn’t quite know how Chanyeol is going to react. He doubts he’ll be angry- but disappointment will surely hurt even worse than that.

Baekhyun comments on how antsy he is, tries to massage it out of his tense muscles and to medicate it with food, tea, more movies. And Junmyeon, he’s so weak, he keeps allowing it to happen, lets him have his way, lets him keep flirting, lets him keep pampering him. 

It doesn’t seem like there’s any other way to end this but to kick Baekhyun out, and Junmyeon knows it’s purely his fault. 

He doesn’t want to do that, but he knows he values his marriage more than that. 

When Chanyeol gets back home, Junmyeon’s heart is racing just thinking about the conversation that has to happen. But it has to wait- Chanyeol is so vibrant, bursting with things he wants to share, wants to tell, and although Junmyeon gets to have him all to himself for a couple of hours, it’s not enough to drain any of his energy. He brought with him a bag full of souvenirs, pretty trinkets and regional foods as though he’s been away to some faraway land, and he won’t shut up, talking at hundred miles per hour, gushing about everything they did, at the gym, in town, what he saw and whom he spoke with. 

His easy enthusiasm is something Junmyeon has always loved about him, but now, it’s wearing his patience thin. And then Baekhyun gets home, giving Chanyeol a reason to start again, repeating the stories he already told Junmyeon just to have Baekhyun laugh, to have him marvel at everything he has to show, to have his attention. Junmyeon tries to not have his antsiness show, tries to stay occupied to keep himself distracted, but it’s hardly working at all. 

He even considers just going to bed. Deal with this in the morning, once Chanyeol has exhausted himself. If tonight is not the night, then he can wait- probably.

But then, his focus returns back to the conversation. 

“Yeah, me and Junmyeon slept in your bed,” Baekhyun laughs, easy, and Chanyeol guffaws with him, slapping his thighs like it’s the best joke he’s ever heard. “It was really sweet though, your bed is so nice and he’s such a good bed partner. He hardly moves, I think I got worried that he’d completely stopped breathing and had to hold him close just to feel his chest falling and rising! Thanks for letting me borrow him, it was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” 

To Junmyeon’s terror, Chanyeol is grinning widely, eyes full of mirth. “No problem,” he says, clapping Baekhyun on the back. “He’s so needy too, I’m sure he liked it as well.”   
They both turn to look at him, and Junmyeon can’t meet their eyes, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks. “I’m not yours to hand out like that,” he squeaks, completely confused by how this conversation is going. “I may be married to you, but you can’t just sell me off to strangers!” 

That only makes Chanyeol laugh louder. “But you are mine, what are you saying,” he coos, reaching for him and scooping him up to forcibly pull him into his lap, only holding on tighter when Junmyeon squirms to try and get away. “Besides, he’s no stranger! He’s Baekhyun!” 

“You’re insufferable,” Junmyeon yells, and he doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. He’s been so on edge all this time, and he’s frustrated that this is how his husband reacts, but at the same time- it’s so fun. It’s so lighthearted, this dynamic, and he wonders if he’s really the only one who’s having second thoughts. Who finds this all a little forbidden, a little confusing. 

“You love me,” Chanyeol sing-songs, covering his face in kisses. “And you can get back at me next time you’re gone, and make me share the bed with Baekhyun then. We’ll be all even!” 

Baekhyun can’t stop cackling, even if there’s a certain dark glint to his eyes. “I like this,” he almost purrs. “And not just because you have such an awesome bed. I certainly wouldn’t mind sleeping next to Chanyeol either.”

Chanyeol continues to laugh, but Junmyeon- he doesn’t know what to do, what to think. The longer this goes on, the less sense it makes, and he’s just lost, lost in the middle of it all. 

He really has to talk to his husband about this. 

His chance comes the following day, after him and Chanyeol have gotten back home and Baekhyun leaves for his night shift. Chanyeol prepares them a light dinner and they curl up on the couch to watch Superman Returns, since Chanyeol likes to coo over the cute babies- sometimes Junmyeon wonders if it’s a sign of him wishing for kids of their own, but that’s a whole other headache he doesn’t want to deal with right now. 

“Honey,” he starts once the episode ends. Chanyeol hums to show that he’s listening while he’s scrolling through his Instagram feed. “Honey, we need to talk.” 

“About what,” Chanyeol asks without even looking up. “Do you need more spending money? Just take my credit card, it’s fine. I told you you don’t need to even ask.” 

“No, it’s not about spending money,” Junmyeon huffs, even if gratitude makes his heart swell with love for his darling husband. Chanyeol has never once complained about Junmyeon not earning any money of his own, happy and willing to provide for him without question. It’s so endearing- but Junmyeon shouldn’t get sidetracked. 

“Then what is it?” Chanyeol still doesn’t look up, but his tone is even and relaxed, his lips curled into a slight smile. It used to rub Junmyeon the wrong way, how casual Chanyeol can be, but it’s just that he’s an optimist; even when Junmyeon starts dreadfully with a line like ‘we need to talk’, he always expects it to be nothing too big for them to handle.   
Junmyeon loves him so much. 

“Baekhyun told you about us sharing the bed,” he says, anxiously worrying the corner of the throw pillow in his lap. “But he wasn’t completely honest about what happened. We didn’t have sex or anything, but like… When I woke up, we were like, fully cuddling. Like, holding each other, and stuff. And like, before that, when we were watching the movie together, I don’t know, I ended leaning on him and like… He was holding me and stuff. And then he was like, do you want me to sleep with you so you don’t get lonely, and I was like, I guess? And like, we didn’t do anything, nothing sexual, but I mean… I mean, I really liked it. I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s not right, which is why I’m telling you about it. So it wouldn’t be weird, or secretive, or anything.”

He’s rambling, scared to stop talking to hear what Chanyeol has to say. But when he finally looks up through his lashes, he’s met with Chanyeol’s confused eyes, his mouth slightly open, like he can’t really believe what he just heard. Not angry, just bewildered, although of course that doesn’t mean that the anger cannot follow it.

“So let me… Let me rephrase this.” Chanyeol is obviously thinking very, very hard about his next words. “You… cuddled with Baekhyun. On our bed. I get that part- I knew about that part. But why are you… why are you so upset? If nothing happened then why is it such a big deal?” 

“Because I liked it too much,” Junmyeon cries. It’s awful that he had to confess once, but now Chanyeol is making him repeat it all, and it’s even worse. “I liked it more than I should have! And I’m afraid that something could have happened, like, if he had tried to kiss me I might have let him, and that’s bad!”

His frustration only builds as Chanyeol still just looks puzzled by all of this. “I’m not sure I understand how that’s bad,” he says, reaching out to hold Junmyeon’s hand in his to stop him from nervously picking at a dry piece of skin on his thumb. “You’ve always liked being touched and held, of course you’re going to like Baekhyun doing that for you. And I’m not upset about it, at all. I’m just happy you didn’t have to be all by yourself while I was gone.” 

“You don’t get it,” Junmyeon whines. “He flirts with me, and he flirts with you, and he’s always doing all these things that make me feel things, and when he was sleeping next to me and holding me like that… I was attracted to him, Chanyeol, for fuck’s sake! I don’t know if it’s a real crush or just lust or what, but bottom line is, I’m attracted to him, and that was never meant to happen!”

That finally makes Chanyeol pause a little. “He’s really been flirting with us,” he muses, almost as though he somehow finds this realisation amusing. “Well, I mean, I guess we’ve been flirting with him back- he’s so hot, and funny, and easy to get along with. It’s easy to like him.”

“But we’re married!” Junmyeon has had enough. He’s upset, he’s frustrated, and he’s not being heard. “We’re married, we’re not supposed to- this isn’t supposed to be happening! I don’t want to cheat on you, not even emotionally!” 

Chanyeol is quick to react, this time, scooping Junmyeon up much like he did last night, holding him close and steadying him, grounding him with low murmurs and shallow rocks of his body. “No, you’re not cheating on me,” he whispers, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against Junmyeon’s cheek. “What I’m saying is- I understand. I think, I think I’ve also been feeling attraction to him? And it’s not something that’s bad, you know, since it’s mutual. If we can share that feeling- if we can want him together, you know. I think all of this has been a long time coming, too.”

Junmyeon doesn’t want to be placated so easily, but it’s impossible to hold onto his burst of anger for much longer, all of it seeping out of him as Chanyeol continues to hold him. His husband knows him too well, knows all the ways to make him tick, for better or for worse. Calming him down from even the worst of his frenzy is Chanyeol’s special talent, and that still remains true.

“I was just scared you were gonna feel like I was betraying you,” he whispers, twisting in Chanyeol’s arms to wrap his own around his neck and shoulders. “I didn’t want you to feel like I was cheating…” 

“I know,” Chanyeol whispers back. “I know, baby. But since we both want him, and he maybe wants us too, then isn’t it okay? No one needs to be upset, or hurt. It’s alright.”   
It shouldn’t be so simple, really. Junmyeon has never even entertained the idea of multiple partners, and when he married Chanyeol, he thought it was going to be for good. Happily ever after. But now… Now Baekhyun has walked into their lives, and nothing’s really the same. He just can’t decide if it’s good, or bad. 

“I think we need to talk to him about it,” he mumbles after a moment of silence. The way Chanyeol keeps rocking their bodies back and forth, it’s going to put him to sleep soon. “I mean, like. If we’re gonna do anything about it… If we’re gonna want to have sex with him, or something.” 

Chanyeol hums, then chuckles. “So you wanna fuck him?” he asks, playful. “Really? Kim Junmyeon, I know you. It’s not just lust, that feeling is completely foreign to you. Is sex really gonna cut it?”

Junmyeon whines and squirms a little. “I don’t wanna think about it,” he huffs. “It’s too confusing. Let’s just say we wanna fuck him and call it good, alright? All of this is making me so tired.”

“Yeah, I know you were probably really anxious to confess to me,” Chanyeol agrees, then chuckles again. “Ah, you’re so cute sometimes. Being so upset about cuddling with another man, wow, I really don’t have to worry about you ever cheating on me, do I?” 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, shifts around until he’s the most comfortable. “Shut it,” he murmurs. There really is too much to think about and to discuss that it’s a little overwhelming, and he’s going to deal with it later. The thing that matters is that he confessed to Chanyeol, and everything is alright between them. He deserves a break from all this thinking, he absolutely does.

*****

Except after their confession of mutually being attracted to Baekhyun, they can’t stop talking about it. What they should do- if they should even do anything. If they should bring it up to him, if it should be a joke or if they should have a Very Serious Conversation about it. If they should just try to kiss him, drunk or sober, if they should just move on and forget. Just leave it be, because what they have now is already so good. Everything just works, with Baekhyun, and to have him move out… it doesn’t seem worth the risk. 

They talk, and they talk, but can’t seem to find an answer

It results in a lot of frustrated sex, mostly because of Baekhyun’s constant flirting with both of them. He compliments Chanyeol’s muscle gain when he walks out of the shower and it leads to Chanyeol and Junmyeon fucking for a very long time afterwards, Junmyeon worshipping every inch of Chanyeol’s body with his mouth and fingers, bouncing on his lap and whispering about how amazing he looks, how hot he is, how much he wants him. Or Baekhyun smacks Junmyeon on the butt in passing and Chanyeol has to bend him over his knee to spank him, music blaring from their speakers so that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to hear it. Or Baekhyun walks around the house shirtless and Junmyeon immediately tugs Chanyeol into their bedroom for a quick blowjob, unable to contain his sexual desire otherwise. 

And the sex is certainly good, but something’s still missing- Baekhyun is missing, and they just can’t fix it. Can’t get over it.

“What if we just fuck him once,” Chanyeol thinks out loud while fingering Junmyeon open. “To get it out of our system. Don’t get me wrong, all this sex is nice, but like… It’s not the same thing. I think. I’ve never had a threesome before, so.” 

Junmyeon can’t reply immediately, biting back a moan as Chanyeol’s fingers graze over the most sensitive spot inside him. “I know,” he pants out, fingers kneading the pillow he’s clutching in his arms. “I know. Maybe- maybe we should. I don’t think he would say no, right?” 

“Right.” Chanyeol mouths along his shoulder wetly, tongue hot against his skin. “We do it once, and never speak of it again. It’ll be done and over with.”

“Exactly.” Junmyeon fucks himself back on Chanyeol’s long fingers, eyes closed, biting his lower lip. “Ah, fuck yes. Fuck.” 

“We just need to make a move on him.” 

The best thing they can come up with is to take Baekhyun out with them. They’ve never spent much time outside their home together- they’ve eaten at restaurants a couple of times, but never anything more than that. Junmyeon passing his midterms and turning in all of his papers on time seems like excuse enough to go out, however, and Baekhyun readily agrees to it. 

They first head out to a BBQ restaurant, Baekhyun teasing Chanyeol about cheating his meal plan once again. “But it’s protein though,” Chanyeol retaliates as they walk in. Even though the whole row of ceiling high windows are open at the front, the restaurant is still filled with smoke rising from the coals, the smell immediately clinging onto their clothes. “I’ll only have the lean cuts, and like, drink just soju. Less calories.” 

“I get now why he has to be a personal trainer,” Baekhyun tells Junmyeon with a wink while guiding him past the small tables with a hand on his elbow. “He would eat himself obese otherwise.” 

“I heard that!” Chanyeol exclaims and sticks out his middle finger over his shoulder.

The food is delicious though. They order a lot of meat, as per Baekhyun’s orders, and some noodle dishes as well to go with it. They open the first soju bottle before the food even arrives, Baekhyun keen on taking shots, and Chanyeol and Junmyeon aren’t going to refuse him. Getting tipsy is the whole point, after all; not getting drunk, no, but getting that pleasant buzz. And it’s so much fun; the atmosphere, the light, playful banter they share between them, the food, the drinks. Baekhyun is such good company too, telling stories and quick to make witty remarks, and Junmyeon feels more enamored than ever before; he’s so brilliant, so handsome even in the dim lighting, and he makes them both laugh so, so hard. 

It makes complete sense that they both fell for him, because honestly- who wouldn’t? It’s a miracle that he’s still single, Junmyeon thinks idly while he watches him pour them drinks. A miracle that they got to meet him, like this. 

Junmyeon would usually want to head home after just that, but of course, the night can’t be over yet. Baekhyun picks the bar, quite lowkey but also very hipster and interesting, the fridge full of imported beers and liquors that neither Junmyeon or Chanyeol has tasted before. But it’s all the more fun, this way, with Baekhyun making them recommendations and watching keenly for their reactions, eager to see if they like what he thought they would. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know if it’s actually the beer that tastes so nice, or if it’s because it was picked out by Baekhyun just for him. 

Getting drunk happens all too fast, and when Junmyeon stands up to go and use the restroom, he stumbles, his knees suddenly like overcooked pasta. Chanyeol catches him on time before he falls over although he isn’t very coordinated either, and walks him to the bathroom to make sure he gets there in one piece. “You’re drunk,” he coos to him after Junmyeon is done peeing. “You’re so drunk, and it’s cute.” 

“I wanna go home,” Junmyeon says with a pout, and Chanyeol readily agrees that they should go. “But wait… we didn’t make a move on Baekhyun yet,” Junmyeon realises then, looking up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “What do we do!”

“We probably shouldn’t do anything,” Chanyeol replies, patting his head fondly. He’s clumsy as well, giving away that he’s almost equally as drunk as Junmyeon. “We’re shitfaced right now, and so is he, so like, it’s not a good time. We weren’t supposed to get this drunk, right?” 

At this point, Junmyeon can’t remember any details to their plan, but he’s so disappointed. He wanted this to work out- he wanted something to happen, at last, and now that won’t become reality. Baekhyun was simply too much fun to be around- he can’t remember when he got this drunk, can’t remember half the drinks he’s had while laughing and smiling and talking, and that’s exactly Baekhyun’s charm. He makes it so easy to just pay full attention to him, and nothing else. 

Chanyeol walks him out of the toilets and back to their table. Baekhyun readily agrees that they should all head home, and that only makes Junmyeon sulk more; it means that the night is officially over, and their plans were unsuccessful. Baekhyun, true to his observant nature, picks up on his downward mood swing as they step out of the bar and start walking home. They could call a taxi here but they’re going to have better luck just hailing one down once they get to the bigger street, so that’s what they wordlessly agree on. Junmyeon is dragging his feet though, like a petulant child, stumbling and unsteady as he is even with Chanyeol supporting him by the arm. 

“I’ve never seen you this moody when drunk,” Baekhyun comments, poking his side playfully. “What happened at the toilets? Did you throw up or something, silly? I knew I shouldn’t have let you have that last beer.”

Junmyeon just shakes his head, refusing to look at Baekhyun, although he doesn’t miss the confused chuckle he does to cover up his surprise at how Junmyeon is behaving. 

“I mean, shit, are you alright?” Baekhyun keeps on pressing, this time taking Junmyeon’s hands gently into his. “Did something actually happen? Shit, Jun, seriously, if something’s wrong you should tell me, I’ll help fix it, I swear-”

“You can’t make it better,” Junmyeon cries out, his patience snapping and breaking. He’s too drunk to consider the consequences of his actions; he’s just sick and tired, and this cannot go on any longer. They made up their mind to take care of this tonight and he’ll get that done no matter what! He needs an answer, and he just can’t take it anymore. He has to know. 

Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder in warning, tries to talk over him, but Junmyeon refuses to be silenced. “You can’t make it better because you keep leaving us hanging!” he presses on, words slurring together. “Me and Chanyeol have wanted to have sex with you for so goddamn long, but do you have any idea how hard it is to decide if we should fuck our roommate or not? Our roommate who constantly flirts with us and teases us and is intimate with us! It’s so fucking difficult! And we were supposed to finally bring it up tonight, but then, because of you, we had too much fun, and we got too drunk, and we couldn’t!” 

They stop walking, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring at him in stunned silence. Baekhyun just opens and closes his mouth, speechless, as he just looks at Junmyeon, then Chanyeol, then Junmyeon again. “That… What the fuck,” he says, shaking his head as if to try and clear his mind somehow. “Jesus, what the fuck?” 

“I don’t fucking know!” Junmyeon screams, throwing his arms up in an act of defeat, before he marches off. “I don’t fucking know either, and I’m done not knowing! If you don’t wanna fuck us then fine but at least fucking say so, so we can stop thinking about it all the damn time!” 

He doesn’t hear Baekhyun reply over the sound of Chanyeol running after him, calling for him, and although Junmyeon tries to shake him off, his husband easily overpowers him, forces him back against his side. “You’re in so much trouble, mister,” Chanyeol hisses at him. “So much trouble! We’re going to go home, you’re going to keep your mouth shut, and you’re going to go to bed and we’ll deal with this in the morning.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t care. At least he got this off his chest, and at this point, it’s a massive relief. The regret hasn’t hit him yet but it does soon after, once Chanyeol gets them a cab and they all pile up inside, squeezed together but none of them able to utter a single word. It’s only then that Junmyeon knows he fucked up, because this is unnatural. There has never been an awkward moment between them, but right now, the air is thick enough to be cut with a knife. 

But he doesn’t know how to fix it, and each time he opens his mouth, Chanyeol is quick to silence him.

He falls into bed without taking off any of his clothes, and pretends to be asleep by the time Chanyeol joins him. He has no idea how long it takes for sleep to claim him, the world spinning around him and his thoughts with it, but eventually he succumbs to restless dreams that give him no real reprieve. 

Waking up the next morning, Junmyeon can’t remember the last time he’s had a hangover this terrible. Everything aches and he’s so terribly groggy, his bladder full and his throat parched, and the moment he attempts to move his head pounds with throbbing pain. He realizes he’s alone in bed but he can’t find his phone anywhere to check the time, and although he absolutely hates the thought of facing the world and more specifically, the people in this apartment, his need to pee forces him to get up and stagger into the bathroom. 

The living room is empty, but he can hear someone in the kitchen. He doesn’t want to find out who it is, but after he’s peed, his thirst is that more imminent, and so he has no choice but to be brave and hobble over there. But to his relief, it’s just Chanyeol- until he remembers that Chanyeol, too, is probably mad at him. 

Chanyeol is wearing his glasses, typing on his laptop, probably updating schedules and work out plans for his client. He looks up at Junmyeon with slightly disapproving eyes before nodding towards the coffee maker on the counter. “There’s some left, if you want it,” he says. “Or is your hungover too intense for that?” 

“No, coffee is fine,” Junmyeon mumbles, and clumsily pours himself a cup. He doesn’t dare to sit at the dining table, however, instead, leaning on the counter to keep his distance. 

The silence lasts for a little while. “You done fucked up, Kim,” Chanyeol sighs without looking away from his screen. “You messed up so bad. Baekhyun was gone when I woke up, and I don’t know where he’s gone. If he moves out because of you, then I’ll never forgive you for that for as long as we both live.” 

All he can do is accept that for what it is. “I’ll apologize to him,” Junmyeon promises. “I’ll make it right, I swear. I was just too drunk to know what I was saying, you know? I’ll just tell him I didn’t mean any of it.” 

But he barely finishes his sentence before Chanyeol is already shaking his head. “He deserves the truth,” he replies, finally glancing up at him. “He knows you well enough that he’s not going to fall for that. Lying is only going to hurt him even more.” 

He’s right, and Junmyeon knows it. It’s just terrifying- but he knows it’s his fault he’s been driven into a corner like this. He takes a big gulp of coffee, burning his mouth in the process, and even that feels like he deserves it. 

“I’ll talk to him tonight.”

*****

Except Baekhyun doesn’t come home that night. Junmyeon and Chanyeol stay awake as long as they can, waiting for him, until they pass out on the couch sometime after midnight. Chanyeol gets up to pee in the early hours of the morning and ushers Junmyeon to bed then. But even when they wake up in the morning and cautiously peek into Baekhyun’s room, the bed is empty and he’s nowhere to be seen. 

“He’s running away,” Chanyeol says gravely, his morning voice making his words sound that much more serious. “He’s gone- he’s not coming back, hyung.” 

“But he has to,” Junmyeon argues, pointing at everything in the room. “All of this is here- he can’t just disappear like this!” 

Yet even when he comes back home from his lectures, nothing has changed. No sign of Baekhyun anywhere. 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon have a sombre dinner together, and they head to bed early that night. But just as they’re settling into bed, they hear the front door open, and they immediately fly out of bed to witness the miracle of Baekhyun stumbling through the entrance- he looks disheveled, his hair dirty and a faint shadow of stubble on his upper lip, his uniform wrinkled and his eyes tired. But despite it all, he flashes them a smile when he sees them appear into the living room. 

“It’s alright, just go to sleep,” he says, his voice so gentle that Junmyeon could cry. “There was an emergency at work, some poor fellow got shot and I had to fill in for someone who was sick. I’m just gonna crash into bed and sleep for like, 15 hours, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Sleep well,” Chanyeol hurries to say, and quickly pulls Junmyeon back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. At Junmyeon’s questioning eyes, he just hushes him, and urges him back into bed before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

“Didn’t want to risk you saying anything else stupid,” he murmurs. “He needs sleep more than anything. You can live with your guilt for a few hours more.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything stupid,” Junmyeon huffs, yet he knows that Chanyeol is right. Now is not the time to talk- Baekhyun needs sleep more than anything, and what matters is that he’s home, now, safe and sound. “He didn’t seem… he didn’t seem so angry?” 

Chanyeol sighs as he rolls on top of Junmyeon, pinning him down before pulling the blankets over their heads. “No, he didn’t, thank god,” he replies, pressing a soothing kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. “Sleep, now. Once we get home tomorrow after work, we’re gonna talk to him and make sure everything’s okay. Alright?” 

And it is easier to fall asleep knowing that Baekhyun is back- that he didn’t run away and he’s back home, with them. At least now, they stand a chance of fixing this.

*****

Junmyeon hangs back on campus until Chanyeol gets off work the following day to avoid having to be alone with Baekhyun. Chanyeol calls him silly for it but doesn’t scold him further than that, and takes him to grab takeout on their way home. “Good food will make us all feel better, if nothing else pans out,” he says with a shrug, and it’s not a very comforting thing to say but Junmyeon will take it regardless. 

Arriving back home, Baekhyun is sitting in the living room with his laptop, and he grins at the couple widely when they step through the door. “Hello, there,” he greets them like any other day, waving his hand slightly. “Oh, you brought food! Amazing, I was just starting to get a little hungry here. What did you guys get?” 

He’s not at all awkward, and that throws Junmyeon in for a loop. “Jjimdak,” he replies in short, kicking off his shoes to hurry into the kitchen. “I’ll bring out side dishes and drinks, who wants a beer?” 

His heart is racing, but he can hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun talking like nothing’s wrong. He doesn’t get it, doesn’t understand it, and he’s careful to stay out of Baekhyun’s reach when he comes back to the living room. “Dinner! Let’s all eat dinner, shall we,” he exclaims, internally cringing at how forced it sounds. And Chanyeol is right there to nudge him, hard, complete with a pointed look to remind him of what exactly they’re here to do. 

“And we need to talk.” Junmyeon glances at Baekhyun as he says it, but Baekhyun’s sunny smile doesn’t even falter. “Of course,” he easily replies, digging in like it’s a perfectly normal discussion they’re having. “About what you said when you were drunk, I assume.” 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon’s cheeks are burning hot, and he’s grateful for the food because at least it’s an distraction of sorts. “I’m… I’m really sorry about that. The way I said it and all that, I wish I could take it back. I’m… I’m just so fucking sorry. I’m so embarrassed, and I understand if… If you don’t feel comfortable around me anymore. Or comfortable around the both of us. I guess.” 

When Baekhyun freezes mid-bite, Junmyeon has to turn to look at him- he’s staring at Junmyeon like he’s suddenly grown a second head, or a third arm, like he isn’t sure if this is at all real. “Why would you be embarrassed?” he asks, slow, as though doubting if he heard that right. “I thought it was funny- hilarious that you were so worked up and upset about how much you want to have sex with me. Why would you even say sorry? I’m not mad.” 

“Because,” Chanyeol butts in, “the way he said it was so dumb. In the middle of the street, too, and drunk out of his mind. I mean- we did have a plan, about how we should tell you, and he completely blew it. Junmyun hyung was so out of line.”

Baekhyun’s confusion doesn’t dissipate. “You mean to tell me,” he says, “that you guys have been all worked up and worried about this for days now? Seriously? Like, you guys tell me you wanna fuck me, and then you worry that I’m gonna be… what, uncomfortable? When I’ve been purposefully flirting with you for months now?” And even through the confusion, he cannot hide how amused he also is, his eyes twinkling. 

That does nothing to lessen Junmyeon’s embarrassment, his blush moving up to his ears now. “I mean-” he stutters, “I mean, we couldn’t know for sure how you felt about anything! Lots of people just casually flirt, and don’t mean anything by it! We had to ask, to be all clear about it! And I got upset because we got too drunk to do that, and then blurted it all out in the middle of the street like some fucking idiot so yes, I’m sorry!” 

“Oh, no, no, don’t get upset,” Baekhyun is quick to comfort him, a hand placed on his shoulder warmly. “No, I understand that- it’s super nice of you guys to do that, seriously. I’m just surprised that you guys didn’t figure it out on your own, I guess. I thought I had made it clear how much I like you, both of you. That I’d very much like to fuck you, too.” 

“We just believe in communication,” Chanyeol states, his smile back as well. “Especially seeing that we’re married and all- like, we’ve never had a threesome or anything, but we both realized that we like you a lot, and want you a lot, so. We wanted to see if you could give it a chance, as well. We’re glad that you… do. Right?” 

Baekhyun’s grin reaches from ear to ear now. “Of course I do,” he simpers. “I’ve been fucking dying to, to be honest. Do you guys even realize how thin these walls are, and how loud you are when you fuck? Because man, it’s hard to resist temptation when it’s literally right there, whether you want it or not.” 

And Junmyeon can tell from his tone of voice that he’s just being mischievous, that he means no harm, but at this point his embarrassment is unbearable. “You should have told us!” he yowls, smacking Baekhyun on the head with his spoon, hard. “You should have told us, so we would have done something about it!”

“And I would have lost all of my free porn? No way.” Baekhyun is so smug, and Chanyeol is laughing his ass off beside him, and Junmyeon realizes that things have gone back to normal so smoothly- no hiccups, no nothing. Baekhyun was truly made for them, in a lot of ways, and it feels nice. To have someone they can both connect with so well. 

Everything is as it should be, at last.

*****

But the honest admittance that they all want each other only heightens the sexual tension. They tiptoe around it for a week or so, kind of testing waters; a butt grope there, a saucy wink here. A kiss on the cheek, a hand on the hip, but never too much. Testing, playing, chasing. 

It keeps building up, growing, and Junmyeon knows it has to snap, eventually. After all, there’s only so much he can take, and he knows that Chanyeol feels the same way.  
But how should they initiate it? They’ve only come a full circle.

Baekhyun makes the call for them the following weekend. They all have the evening off from work, and at first they discuss going out for drinks again, but Baekhyun persuades them to stay in. “I just want a casual, low-key night, you know?” he says, gently toying with the hair at the back of Junmyeon’s neck. It raises goosebumps all over his skin, his nerve endings on fire, yearning for more. “Let’s watch dumb movies and drink, and make out.” 

“C-Cool,” Junmyeon agrees quietly, and Chanyeol is quick to do so as well. So, they go through their usual routine; ordering food, picking a movie, sitting in front of the TV to eat and talk smack about the movie while sipping on beer and soju. It’s fun, it’s comfortable, although Baekhyun’s earlier words make it very hard for Junmyeon to fully relax.

But at least Baekhyun doesn’t leave them hanging for long. Only a little after the food is all gone, he reaches over to tap Chanyeol’s thigh to get his attention, and when he turns his head to look at him, he grabs him by the back of his head to bring him down for a kiss. 

Chanyeol lets out a sound in surprise, and Junmyeon turns to look as well, only to find his husband making out with another guy right next to him. And it’s incredibly hot, even more than he thought it would be; Baekhyun is so aggressive and hungry, chasing after Chanyeol’s lips every time he moves even just a little bit, fingers curled in his hair to hold him still. Chanyeol has his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, feeling him up, and he looks so terribly pleased with himself, so awfully happy about it all. 

For a brief moment, Junmyeon wonders if him and Chanyeol look that good together- imagines himself in Baekhyun’s place, and then in Chanyeol’s, his mind torn between the two, who he wants to kiss more. 

He doesn’t have to wait for his turn for long, however. Baekhyun breaks the kiss and turns his attention to Junmyeon, who’s seated on the other side of Chanyeol. “Come ‘ere,” he croons, reaching over Chanyeol’s body to grab Junmyeon by the collar and guide him in Chanyeol’s lap so he can kiss him as well. 

It’s everything and nothing Junmyeon imagined. His mouth is scorching hot on his, hungry and eager, his teeth scraping his lips and tongue quick to sooth it away. Chanyeol steadies him by the hips, holding him still and squeezing tightly, his appreciate moan sign enough that he’s enjoying this as well. Baekhyun hums into Junmyeon’s mouth, pulling him forward until he has him collapse on him, Junmyeon going down with a whimper as Baekhyun continues to kiss him, continues to devour him alive. 

“I wanna see you guys kiss now,” Baekhyun murmurs against his lips when he breaks it off. “I mean, I’ve seen you guys- but I want to see the real deal.” 

Junmyeon feels only a little bit shy to put on a show like that, but Chanyeol is quick to haul him up, twist him around to be able to kiss him, and he’s not holding back one bit. He gropes Junmyeon’s ass hard as he kisses him, then rubs his hand over his dick, all the while making out with him like he’s been starving for it. And Junmyeon lets him, needs him, moans for him, body moving on its own accord, mind overwhelmed between these two men, wanting so much and not still getting enough.

Baekhyun breaks them apart, and goes to kiss Chanyeol again, groaning in delight as he does. Chanyeol’s hands are still on Junmyeon’s body even as he makes out with him, and Junmyeon can feel against his ass how he’s growing more and more aroused. Things are escalating quickly; they’re all so wound up they can’t hold back any longer. 

He’s mesmerized watching the kiss, the heel of his palm pressing against his own cock to give himself some of the stimulation he wants and needs, but then Baekhyun swats his hand away, forces him to go without. It’s enough to make him whine, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol both chuckle, ending the kiss as they’re smiling too widely to carry on. 

“Is he always this needy?” Baekhyun asks, turning to look at Junmyeon with evident hunger. “Or is he just being an especially good boy tonight?” 

“He’s always needy,” Chanyeol affirms, and Junmyeon whines again, only to have it cut off by Baekhyun’s lips as he kisses him again, effectively shutting off all of his complaints. 

“I suddenly think that just making out isn’t gonna really cut it,” Baekhyun says when he pulls away, fondly pecking Junmyeon’s lips before glancing up at Chanyeol. “And this couch isn’t really wide enough for this, I don’t think.” 

“It’s wide enough for the two of us, though,” Chanyeol retorts although he wastes no time in grabbing Junmyeon and hoisting him up, carrying him into their bedroom. “But I agree. It’s about fucking time.” 

“Fucking time, indeed,” Baekhyun snickers, and Junmyeon thinks they’re both lucky he’s so turned on that he doesn’t even care about this terrible banter. 

Chanyeol throws him on the bed before gesturing for Baekhyun to join him. “Guests first,” he teases, smacking Baekhyun’s ass playfully. Junmyeon can tell how affected he already is, with his eyes blown dark and his breaths coming in more erratic than usual. Really, the sexual tension has been building up so long that they’re all at their breaking point; they’ve waited entirely too long.

Baekhyun wastes no time to argue about it, crawling on the bed and on top of Junmyeon, and Junmyeon’s mouth runs dry at the sight of how his body moves, the intensity in his eyes. And he’s all pliant for him when he kisses him, trails his mouth down his jaw to his neck and then lower, lets him tug his shirt off without even thinking twice of it. 

“Fuck, you have such a nice body,” Baekhyun murmurs, trailing his torso with his fingertips. “Your skin- it’s going to look so fucking gorgeous with my bite marks all over, fuck.” 

“Do it.” Chanyeol has also taken off his shirt and he’s touching himself through his sweatpants, teasing his length with his fingers as he watches. “Mark him up. He likes that, he likes feeling owned like that.” 

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon tries to scold him for exposing his secrets like that, but then Baekhyun bites his collarbone and all his words get lost in a garbled moan, hands coming up to slide into Baekhyun’s hair and across his shoulders for purchase. Baekhyun doesn’t let up and continues to move his mouth down his chest, teasing his nipple with broad licks of his tongue before moving onto his stomach, teasing, teasing. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon pants, and reaches out for Chanyeol as well, wanting him near also. Chanyeol obeys, but only partially so, getting on the bed behind Baekhyun, gripping his hips and spanking his ass to make him yelp against Junmyeon’s abs. 

“Shit, so that’s how he makes you scream when he’s spanking you.” Baekhyun has the audacity to grin at him and Junmyeon whines once more even as Chanyeol cackles at his words, although retaliating soon after with another hard smack. 

“You heard that too? Heard how desperate he gets when I give it to him good?” Chanyeol sounds so pleased and his confidence is so hot, how proud he is to know that Baekhyun knows how well he fucks his husband. “I could spank you too, if that’s what’d want.”

Baekhyun bites down on the soft skin on Junmyeon’s hip, sucking an angry mark there before responding. “Maybe another time,” he replies, and wow, it makes Junmyeon flush all hot to think that there could be more chances to do this- more opportunities to have Baekhyun. Have Baekhyun with them. 

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s shirt up to his armpits and Baekhyun stands up on his knees to take it off. Chanyeol uses the opportunity to grab Baekhyun and bring him in against his chest, mouth pressing to his neck to trail kisses there while his hands map out his body. And all Junmyeon can do is lay back and watch, enjoy it with his eyes and commit it to memory. Their height difference is so nice, but they’re almost just as broad at the shoulders, even if Chanyeol is more muscular than Baekhyun is. Baekhyun’s face is so expressive too, his lips red and eyes closed as he lets Chanyeol have his way with him, his cock visibly hard in his jeans already. 

But whereas Junmyeon would just stay like that, in Chanyeol’s arms, Baekhyun can only stay still for so long. “Show me how you break him,” Baekhyun murmurs to Chanyeol, connecting their lips only for a moment before getting off of Junmyeon’s body and standing off to the side to wiggle out of his jeans. “Show me how you make him scream.” 

“Why are you teaming up against me,” Junmyeon complains, although he doesn’t really mean it- he likes this, even if he’s a bit surprised that this is how it’s working out. But Chanyeol seems more than eager, and he flips Junmyeon on his stomach without a word, although his kisses feel a tiny bit apologetic as he peppers them across Junmyeon’s shoulders. 

Chanyeol kneads his ass with both hands before pulling off his pants, his underwear coming down with them, and he squeezes that much harder, pushing them together before spreading them apart, exposing Junmyeon completely. “You wanna know how to really make him scream?” And there’s something scary about that tone, about those words, and Junmyeon swallows around nothing thinking about what it could mean. “Just watch this.” 

He scoots a little further back, and then Junmyeon feels something wet drip onto his sensitive hole and perineum. He gets up on his elbows and twists his head around to look, and sees Chanyeol with his mouth open, tongue hanging out, spitting on his bare skin while spreading his ass open, his big hands covering his butt almost entirely. And it’s then that he knows- and he doesn’t have to wait much longer before Chanyeol’s mouth is on him, his tongue lapping against his hole, and he drops back down on the mattress, moaning helplessly as Chanyeol continues to eat him out with enthusiasm. 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Baekhyun moans, and Junmyeon can hear his hand working over his own dick, jerking himself off. “Fuck, Chanyeol, shit.” 

Junmyeon would agree if he could, but he can only groan into the pillows, ass canting up to get more of that delicious heat and stimulation. Chanyeol holds him firmly in place, however, only doing it at his own pace, and it’s all sorts of maddening; Junmyeon needs, he wants so desperately, and being teased like this is driving him mad. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun breaths, and Junmyeon feels the bed dip next to them. He turns to look and Baekhyun is right there, kneeling beside him, cock standing up tall and proud, glistening with precum already. And his long and lean body, god, Junmyeon wants to devour him- and it looks like Baekhyun knows it, his grin so knowing, his eyes so confident and pleased. 

“Gag him with your cock.” Chanyeol lifts up his head only long enough to say that, before he dives back down again, tongue wiggling inside Junmyeon and joined by his finger, making Junmyeon’s breath catch in his throat and muscles tense up. But Baekhyun wastes no time at all, scrambling to get in front of Junmyeon, guiding him up until he’s resting his weight on his forearms, holding his head and shoulders up. 

“You look so gorgeous,” Baekhyun murmurs as he guides his cock to Junmyeon’s lips, rubbing it against his mouth and chin, teasing. “So wrecked already- how are you gonna look when he starts fucking you, huh? How are you gonna handle me fucking you after him, when you’re already so sensitive and all tired out? Fuck, I can’t wait.” 

Junmyeon can’t either and he takes Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip and pressing his tongue against the underside. Baekhyun moans and begins to rock his hips, fucking his cock in and out of his mouth at a leisurely pace, taking his time to savor it, his left hand holding it steady at the base while he strokes Junmyeon’s hair away from his face with the right. 

Chanyeol helps Junmyeon get on his knees so he’s on the bed on all fours, and replaces his mouth with his fingers, fucking them in and out of him, drizzling in lube to make the glide easier. “Shit, that’s so filthy,” he comments, pushing his fingers harsher into Junmyeon. “You both look so sexy.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun pants, pulling Junmyeon further down on his length. It brings tears to Junmyeon’s eyes, the discomfort of it, but he doesn’t gag, and just focuses on doing his best. Chanyeol is bigger than him, he can handle this much. But the pleasure of Chanyeol fingering him makes it harder to focus, makes it harder to keep up a steady rhythm, his breathing uneven and harsh.

Chanyeol peppers kisses on his back before slipping in a third finger. “I’ll show you one day how to make Junmyeon come with no one even touching his dick,” he murmurs, the sound vibrating against Junmyeon’s skin and the words going straight to his aching, ruddy cock. “It’s so pretty.” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun is a little out of breath as well, and he holds Junmyeon’s head still to slow down the pace. His balls are tight and his abs tense, telltale signs that he’s close and trying to hold back. “I bet you’d look nice like that as well- coming untouched with only fingers or toys up your ass.” 

That makes both Junmyeon and Chanyeol moan, just picturing that. They don’t switch often- they have preferences molded by how long they’ve been together, how well they know each other, and to try something so out of the norm seems very exciting, now that they’re thinking about it. 

Finally, Baekhyun pulls his cock out of Junmyeon’s mouth and pulls him up for a kiss. Junmyeon scrambles forward and Chanyeol’s fingers slip out of him in the process, leaving him achingly empty. But Baekhyun is quick to remedy that, his slender fingers teasing his perineum before pushing inside. 

“Did he just take all four?” Chanyeol asks, parting Junmyeon’s ass cheeks to see better. “Oh, wow, fuck. I want to fuck that so bad.”

“He’s so open and wet for us,” Baekhyun murmurs, pressing his thumb behind Junmyeon’s balls even as he fucks his fingers in and out of him. The noise is so obscene, loud even over the sound of their erratic breaths. “But everything about you is so much bigger than me- your fingers, your dick, your muscles, man.”

“Kiss him,” Junmyeon asks, pleads, begs, bouncing on Baekhyun’s lap to get more of his fingers rubbing on his prostate. “More touching, touch more.”

Chanyeol scoots up closer, until Junmyeon’s back is pressed against his chest, and he obliges, kissing Baekhyun over Junmyeon’s shoulder. It’s open and dirty and mostly tongue, both of them wanting and trying to devour each other. 

It’s so hot, it’s so beautiful, and as much as Junmyeon wants to commit to memory, he can’t wait any longer. He needs more, he needs release now, and his need is now bordering on painful. “Someone please fuck me,” he murmurs, reaching behind to grab a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair and wrapping his other arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Please, please.” 

“Guests first,” Chanyeol drawls as he pulls away from the kiss. “I’ve been wanting to see this for ages now.”

Baekhyun wastes no time in repositioning them, scooting back until he can sit on the bed with his back against the wall, and he brings Junmyeon with him, brings him close until he’s sitting in his lap. Chanyeol follows suit, still pressed up against Junmyeon from behind, his strong hands steadying him, anchoring him, even as Baekhyun’s hands eat him alive, leave hot blazes behind everywhere they touch. 

“Ride me,” he murmurs, spreading the extra lube on his fingers on his cock and holding it steady at the base. “Let me see how much you like it, having my cock inside you.” 

Now that he’s been given permission, Junmyeon doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes the tip of Baekhyun’s cock and guides it to his hole, and it slides in smoothly, easy, and he bottoms out with a load groan, head thrown back on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Even after the fingering it’s still a stretch, and it feels so good he can do nothing but moan to vocalise his pleasure. 

Baekhyun moans with him, hands gripping Junmyeon’s hips tightly. It’s Chanyeol who moves things along, clearly equally as impatient for climax as Junmyeon is feeling, and uses his strength to manhandle Junmyeon up before dropping him down on Baekhyun’s lap, setting up a harsh pace that Junmyeon can only try and help moving on his own accord, working his thighs to bounce up and down. “Let’s make him come first,” Chanyeol murmurs to him, licking and sucking on the lobe of his ear. “Let’s take good care of him and show him how much we’ve wanted this, yeah?” 

Junmyeon nods frantically, gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders for purchase as he continues to ride him. Baekhyun looks so beautiful beneath him, sweaty and panting, his muscles tense and eyes beautiful, intense, lips bitten red- it’s even better than what he had imagined, and to finally have him, to feel him, it’s everything he wanted. He wants to make him feel good, wants him to know how good this is for him, for Chanyeol. 

His husband shows him no mercy, keeping the pace he set even as Junmyeon’s thighs begin to burn already. “Doesn’t he take cock so well, too?” he asks Baekhyun now, pride evident in his voice. “Doesn’t he look beautiful, all needy and pliant like this?” 

“He does, fuck, you both do,” Baekhyun almost whimpers, nails clawing marks on Junmyeon’s skin before he reaches for Chanyeol, does the same for him. “You look so gorgeous, so beautiful like this, shit. Fuck, so tight on my cock, fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come inside me, please, please,” Junmyeon babbles, the idea so incredibly hot to him. He wants to feel it, doesn’t wish for Baekhyun to hold back at all. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Chanyeol growls in his ear. “You’d let your own husband have sloppy, messy seconds, huh? Fuck your dirty hole after another man has already come inside of you. You’re such a slut, Jun, that’s what you are.” 

Both Baekhyun and Junmyeon moan at that, and Baekhyun begins to finally snap his hips up to fuck into Junmyeon, his need for release growing too strong to hold still anymore. His grip is so tight on Junmyeon’s hips, his hands placed right above Chanyeol’s, his mouth open and hot on Junmyeon’s chest as he pants against his skin, chases his peak mindlessly, selfishly like an animal. And Junmyeon feels like a ragdoll in between the two of them, being used like this, and he loves it, loves it so, so much, and blames himself that they didn’t do this sooner, didn’t do this plenty of times already. 

When Baekhyun finally comes, he whimpers into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, hips bucking up frantically, milking his cock inside Junmyeon. It’s almost enough to have Junmyeon coming too, but Chanyeol wraps his fingers around the base of his dick just in time to hold him back from it- he whines and cries out, shaking his head, but Chanyeol doesn’t budge, instead kissing Junmyeon to shut him up. 

For a moment they all just stay there, panting, waiting for Baekhyun to recover slightly. When he finally lifts his head, Junmyeon can’t resist kissing him; he looks absolutely wrecked and sated, the softest glow about him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. “Your turn, now,” he murmurs against Junmyeon’s lips, gently lifting him up until his cock slips out of him. “Both of you. I want to see it.”

Junmyeon’s thighs are so incredibly sore that he can’t even get up, but Chanyeol is already on it, more than impatient now to have his fill as well. He rolls them over so that Junmyeon ends up on his back on the bed again, and he spreads his legs wide enough to slip in between, his fat cock pushing into Junmyeon easily, bottoming out immediately. It’s barely a stretch anymore, Junmyeon’s body accepting his length and girth willingly, but Junmyeon still moans, arms coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s broad body. 

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Baekhyun mumbles, watching them, propped up on the pillows. “You two look so good together, it’s unreal.” 

Chanyeol snaps his hips forward, drives his dick into Junmyeon harshly, skin smacking against skin, the mess of lube and cum mixing where their bodies meet and making it that much dirtier. “God, Junmyeon, you’re so fucking wet,” Chanyeol groans, and his thrusts grow erratic almost immediately, a sure enough sign that he’s close to the edge already. “Baekhyun filled you up so nice, ah, fuck.” 

“I’m gonna come,” Junmyeon babbles, squeezing his thighs around Chanyeol’s hips, locking his ankles behind his back, urging him to go faster. He can’t stop staring at Baekhyun though, can’t stop looking right into his eyes; he feels pinned in place, owned almost, like Baekhyun sees all of him and he can have no secrets, least of all how sexy he finds him, finds all of this.

“Yeah? Gonna come on my cock?” Everytime Chanyeol moves, Junmyeon’s cock drags on his stomach, and the stimulation is driving him wild, his own hips rolling forward to meet each of Chanyeol’s thrusts. And Chanyeol knows how to tear him apart, knows the right spot to hit to make him see stars, set his entire body ablaze with want and need, love and affection, his heart swelling in his chest with all this emotion despite it all- and not only for Chanyeol, but for Baekhyun too, even if in different quantities, different ways.

When Baekhyun reaches in between their bodies to jerk him off, leans in close enough to kiss him and then Chanyeol is right there too and Junmyeon loses track of whose lips he’s kissing, whose tongue is sliding against his, and then he comes like that, his orgasm hitting him hard and leaving him drifting, floating, everything going silent for a moment before it all comes rushing back, the pleasure like hot lava inside him, bubbling, climbing, building until it crashes, his entire body filled to the brim with it until he thinks he might explode, blow up into pieces- and then there’s Chanyeol, kissing him, praising him, grounding him, and Baekhyun, sending him back floating, soaring, the push and pull leaving him delirious. 

It barely registers to him that Chanyeol comes too, and he watches lazily as Chanyeol and Baekhyun kiss above him, Chanyeol whimpering into it as he rides out his orgasm and then stills as well, all three of them sated at last. Junmyeon doesn’t quite feel real, doesn’t quite feel like he’s even fully present in his own body, but as his husband and their guest make them comfortable in bed, wipe him down and kiss him back to the moment, he slowly settles back into his own skin.

And feels, somehow, more complete than in a long while. 

Baekhyun shifts next to him, then, underneath the blankets. The lights are off and they’ve all calmed down, breaths coming even and peaceful, Junmyeon lying in the middle while Chanyeol holds him, reaches over his middle for Baekhyun too- but Baekhyun makes to sit up, makes to leave. “Well, that was fun,” he says, and something is close to shattering in his tone, in his voice. “I’ll be going then-” 

“Nonsense,” Chanyeol says gruffly. “Don’t you dare, Byun. Just lay down and stay with us. Cuddles are mandatory.” 

“Right- but if this was just a sex thing…” 

Junmyeon’s eyelids are heavy, but he fights to keep his eyes open regardless, hand finding Baekhyun’s under the blankets. “Well, it could be- if that’s all you want it to be. I guess. But I… I want you to stay.” It’s all he can say now- but at least that much he’s certain of.

That it doesn’t have to be just a one time thing. Not just a sex thing, either, even if naming and labeling this will have to be a bigger discussion. Tomorrow, together. 

For now, Baekhyun just needs to stay. 

“I want to stay, too.” 

A promise, sort of- and it’s good enough right now.


End file.
